


Interludes

by sffan



Series: Beautiful Eyes [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Implied Kaylee Frye/River Tam, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. And to the people that encouraged me to continue the series.I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....Original publication date: December 8, 2002Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atFirefly’s Glow, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onFirefly's Glow collection profile.My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.





	Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. And to the people that encouraged me to continue the series.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 8, 2002
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Sometimes, Jayne just liked to watch. He is slouched in the armchair near the foot of the bed, with one leg draped over the side, slowly stoking himself, his blue-grey eyes dark with lust. The Captain has his arms entwined with mine keeping them wrapped around my body and he is pulling me back into his long, slow thrusts. He slides his tongue down my neck to my shoulder, where he begins nibbling. He changes his pace, pushing into me quickly, then pulling back ever so slowly, stimulating the membranes again and again until my head is arched back against his shoulder and my breath is hitching in my throat as I gasp short, sharp mouthfuls of air. He reaches down and takes my erection into his hand - he strokes once, twice - the sensations front and back overwhelm me. As my hips buck forward into the orgasm, Mal pushes in deep and hard - he has learned how much I like this. I gasp with pleasure and push back hard against him. He muffles his cry against my shoulder, biting down, just hard enough not to break the skin. We stand for a moment, catching our breath, and then Mal collapses backward onto the bed, bringing me down with him. I lie there momentarily, savouring the feel of his sweat soaked body against mine, and the sound of his panting in my ear. I turn and give him a soft kiss and then slide to the floor. 

I crawl slowly over to where Jayne is sitting, still slowly stroking himself, still staring - watching my every move - and slowly slide my tongue up his thigh to his balls. I begin to lap at them, light swift flicks of my tongue, just to hear him moan. As a hand comes down to rest lightly on my head, I gently begin to suck on a testicle. Jayne inhales sharply, his hand spasming, pulling at my hair. I run my tongue up the length of him, then kiss the head of his cock, pressing my tongue against it, making him shudder, before pulling him into my mouth. I run my fingers up and down his body, luxuriating in the feel of his skin under my hands. He comes with a grunt, hand moving down to stroke my shoulder where Mal has left a bruise. 

Jayne pulls me up into his lap for a demanding kiss that leaves me breathless, his hands roaming all over me. When I look up into his face I see that his eyes are burning with desire. I look over at the bed to see the Captain lying there on his stomach, head propped up on his hands with the same look in his eyes and I realize it's going to be a long lust-filled night. 

* * *

"Serenity to Simon, Serenity to Simon." I hear Wash's voice and feel faint wafts of air coming towards my face when I realize that I must have drifted off. I open my eyes and see the hand that he's waving in front of my face, which is hanging about an inch above a bowl of soup. 

"Wild night?" Wash asks cheerily and nudges me good-naturedly with his shoulder. I don't know when or how it happened, but somehow, this easy-going man has become my closest friend on the ship. It's nice to have someone to talk to. As much as I love Jayne and am growing to love the Captain, neither of them have much use for what they consider idle chitchat. 

I cover a huge yawn with a hand, nod, and say, "The Captain joined us last night." 

"You know, you shouldn't let those two wear you out so much," he says with a little concern and a smile. "You're the only doc we've got and it just wouldn't do for you to drop dead from being over-fucked." 

"Don't you worry about me, Wash. I give as good as I get," I say with an evil glint in my eye. I place my hand lightly on his arm and say, "But, thanks for the concern." 

"Pretty boy, we ain't got no room for a fourth, so stop feelin' Wash up," comes Jayne's good-humoured voice from the doorway. 

"Awww...Pretty please? Can't we play with him too?" I say while running my hand lightly up Wash's forearm. "He's so handsome and he's got all this lovely blond hair." I tug gently at the hair on his arm. 

"Slut," Jayne says. 

"Card-carrying, guild-approved," I shoot back and bat my eyelashes at him. Wash is beginning to blush and I can tell he's trying to figure out if we're serious or not. I give him an exaggerated wink and he starts to laugh. 

Zoe walks in, assesses the situation, and marches over to me. "Stop molesting my husband, you minx," she says and aims a mock swat at my head. I duck under her hand, slide off the bench, and run behind Jayne. Zoe advances on us, and Jayne promptly steps to one side. "You nuts? I ain't tanglin' with Zoe, now you got her all riled up. You got yerself into this mess, you get yerself out. I'm gonna miss you though. You was a good doctor." He scratches his head and then says, "Mebbe you should apologize." Taking my cue, I fall to my knees in front of Zoe and take her hands in mine and bring them up to my lips for a kiss. "Oh please, great mistress, don't kill me. I promise, I'll never make another pass at your husband." I plead, pressing more kisses onto her palms. We all burst into giggles. 

"What in tarnation is goin' on in here? I can hear you fools all the way down the corridor." Mal says as he strides into the room. He looks at the scene in front of him. "On second thought, never mind, ain't got time. Jayne, Zoe, gear up. We have some crime to do." 

"How long are you going to be gone?" I ask. 

"About three days," Mal replies. 

Jayne helps me up and pulls me against him for a soft kiss and an ass squeeze before he strides out the door with the Captain and Zoe, who blows a kiss back to Wash. He catches it out of the air and pulls it to his chest, holding it like treasure. Sometimes they're just too gorram cute. 

"I think I will take advantage of this situation and catch up on my sleep," I say, yawning again. 

"Good plan." 

* * *

I'm back in the galley getting some tea, feeling much better after a nap and a long shower, when Kaylee and River come skipping in hand in hand. It is amazing the calming effect that spending time with Kaylee has had on my sister. The bad days are getting less and less frequent and she hardly has nightmares anymore. She is still a bit off kilter, her odd, seemly off-topic outbursts a bit disconcerting at times. But she is definitely getting better, spending more days as a somewhat peculiar, but mostly normal, teenage girl. 

"Just the person we were looking for," Kaylee says brightly. 

"Oh?" I ask suspiciously, something in her voice making me cautious. 

River looks at me then giggles and whispers in Kaylee's ear. Kaylee's eyes go wide and she gasps, "No way! They didn't. But wouldn't that hurt?" 

"Not yet. Will when they get back. It's O.K., he can take it." River proclaims looking up at me from under her hair. She takes my arm and Kaylee grabs the teapot and some cups. 

"River, where are we going?" I ask as she pulls me out into the corridor. 

"Kaylee's room. Good for talking and....other things," her voice trails off and a sweet smile drifts across her face. 

"River!" Kaylee squeals. "Shhh." I glance over at her, surprised to see she's blushing furiously. 

"Kaylee... what have you two..." she cuts me off before I can finish. 

"It's not what you think. Or it's not yet. Or, or, gorramit, I don't know. She keeps tellin' me stuff, like it's happened, but it hasn't, not yet. I swear," she says. 

"'Cept for the kissin'," River says. 

I raise an eyebrow at Kaylee. She's looking a bit guilty. 

"Well, she's never been kissed," she says, looking down at her feet, "and she wanted to know. I figured what harm could it do? So I..." Kaylee's face gets redder. 

I decide to let her off the hook. "It's O.K., Kaylee, just so long as nothing else happens. I don't think River is emotionally ready for anything physical just now. Understand?" She nods. River smiles up at me with a sly look on her face. I think I better keep a closer eye on these two. 

We get to Kaylee's tiny room and I realize the bed's the only place to sit down. I sit down cross-legged in the centre, Kaylee and River on either side, turned toward me. Kaylee pours the tea and passes it around. 

"So, what's this all about?" I ask as I take a sip of tea. 

"Girl talk," says River. 

"Girl talk?" I ask. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly a girl." 

"Yeah, but you still might be able to answer a few questions for us," Kaylee says. 

"About what," I ask suspiciously, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I take a sip of tea, hoping it will calm me. 

The barrage of questions comes fast and furious - what's it like, who's bigger, who does what, how, have I done this, have they done that, how much hair - I nearly choke on the tea, coughing, unable to answer even if I wanted to. They pat me on the back looking at me with eager eyes. 

"C'mon Simon, spill it. With you around I'm never gonna get a chance at Jayne and the Captain treats me like a little sister. An' like you said, River's off limits. C'mon, I'd tell you," Kaylee implores. And she would, too - in detail. Kaylee's never been shy about sex. 

I'm about to say no when I catch River's eye - she's so lucid and having so much fun that I can't bear to bring disappointment to her. 

"All right. This is not to leave this room. Understand?" I say sternly and look back and forth between the two of them getting their nods of consent. "I'll tell you some stuff, but not everything. A man's gotta have some secrets." 

* * *

The blindfold is tight around my eyes, and they spin me round and round, trying to disorient me, but I can tell them apart by their hands and the way that they touch me. Jayne's hands are larger, more callused and he strokes my body in long gentle sweeps, Mal's touch is lighter, more teasing. The twirling stops and I feel my arms being gently pulled up above my head. When my wrists are tied together I recognize Jayne's deft hand with a t-shirt. While Jayne is occupied with this task, the Captain blazes a trail of kisses down my throat, continuing to stroke my body with his hands. I feel the leather of Jayne's belt between my hands as he slips it under the loop of material holding my wrists together. Then he secures my arms above my head by fastening his belt around one of the ceiling girders. 

"Have enough give in your arms?" He asks. "Don't want you to strain anything." 

I gasp as Mal latches onto a nipple and begins to suck. I nod assent to Jayne's question. 

They continue touching, teasing, and kissing my body - making me writhe with ecstasy. Jayne moves in for a long kiss, pulling back occasionally to suck slowly at my bottom lip, knowing how wild that drives me, while the Captain stands behind me and kisses the sensitive spot behind my ear. I moan and begin to rub my erection against Jayne. He continues the kiss, but pulls back enough so that I can't reach him. 

"Not yet. This is going to last a good long while. We missed you," he rumbles against my lips. His tongue swirls into my mouth and then he sucks mine into his, his hand cupping the back of my neck. Mal has begun moving down my back; leaving a trail of fire behind wherever his lips touch my skin. Jayne's hands lightly stroke my chest and stomach. I'm swaying back and forth against the restraints at my wrists, trying to press myself against one of them, but can't. 

They keep up the pace for what seems like hours. I'm vibrating with desire, whimpering in the back of my throat, overwhelmed by what they're doing to me. I can't take anymore. Waves of heat are flashing through me and I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust. 

"Please...someone fuck me," I beg, not caring how pathetic I sound. 

"Who?" Jayne asks, mischief in his voice, hands still trailing along my over-sensitized skin. 

"What?" I gasp. 

"Pick," says the Captain, swooping in for a kiss, prodding his tongue into my mouth, making me moan. 

"Don't ask me to do that. It's not fair. I'm not picking, I can't." I say when he pulls back. 

"Oh, well since you won't choose, then I guess it'll have to be both of us," states Mal. 

They both move around behind me. I hear the squirt of the tube of lubricant and soon two strong hands are gently massaging my anus. First one finger, then another is slowly inserted. I moan and push back onto them. They withdraw their hands. Jayne pushes himself into me slowly, and then pulls out and the Captain does the same. They alternate like that, back and forth, each time adding more lubricant and increasing the number of times they pump into me. I'm gasping for air, the feeling of entry, exit, and reentry driving me insane with lust. Jayne's thrusts suddenly get harder and faster and he goes deeper and deeper, pounding my prostate again and again, nearly making me scream with pleasure. He comes, breathing my name in my ear. He rests his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around me while he catches his breath. I'm trembling in his arms, my heart is hammering in my chest. I need release, my hips twitching, the ache in my balls nearly unbearable. Jayne walks around me and kneels before me. Just as he takes me into his mouth, Mal pushes himself into me. It's starting to hurt a little now, but I don't care. I rock back and forth between the sensations - moaning their names and groaning with the combined pleasure and pain. I come so hard I nearly black out. My knees buckle and I hang from the restraints around my wrists. The Captain wraps his arms around me to help hold me up and gives one last hard thrust, and then cries out as he comes. 

Jayne unfastens the belt, scoops me up, and carries me to the bed. They lie down beside me, Mal working on the knots at my wrists, and Jayne untying the blindfold. As they tuck me up between them, gently soothing my still shaking body, kissing me lightly, softly, murmuring my name over and over, I am nearly overwhelmed by the amount of love I feel for these men who abuse me so gloriously. 


End file.
